The Experiment: Results
by xxL2xx
Summary: Sequel to The Experiment, 6 Months on see how Sherlock and Molly are carrying on with the experiment. Sherlock/Molly Rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

_*Disclaimer: I do not own these characters*_

6 Months Later

Molly was sat at her desk in her office in the mortuary, filling in her autopsy paperwork. Hearing footsteps leading up to her office she glanced up only to be entranced by piercing grey eyes. Sherlock was stood in the open doorway of her office staring intently at her; he moved forward softly closing the office door behind him then walking to where Molly had risen from her seat without even noticing.

Molly stared at Sherlock with anticipation, 'We haven't done it here at St Barts…..' she briefly remembered how in the past 6 months they had christened every surface in the apartment of 221B Baker Street, though she had to put her foot down at desecrating John's room! Her memories were interrupted when Sherlock urgently pressed his lips to her own and he was gently groping her breast. He manoeuvred Molly to press against the desk,

"Molly, turn around…we don't have much time."

Molly shrugged off her white coat and threw it into a random corner of the room whilst pressing desperate kisses to Sherlock's mouth then turned round to face the desk. She had never been so daring or so…..excited.

Sherlock undid his zip before pushing up Molly's skirt over her hips and pulled aside her knickers, Molly reached underneath herself to slide her finger inside her folds to circle round her clit as Sherlock pressed inside her.

Sherlock felt Molly tighten around his cock as he pushed inside her, Sherlock groaned out loud

"Glorious.."

He started a rough, heavy pace that had Molly whimpering in pleasure as she scrabbled to anchor herself to the desk. Soon Molly was pushing back at his thrusts, groaning and panting. Sherlock could tell she was close so he moved his hand from her hip to her clit, it only took a few strokes for Molly to stiffen in climax and for Sherlock to follow suit. Molly shivered at the feeling of Sherlock releasing within her and was thankful for the contraception injection she had started taking.

Sherlock took a moment to lean over Molly before withdrawing from her and zipping his trousers up. When Molly had righted her clothing, Sherlock pressed a kiss to her cheek before waltzing to the door.

Molly was surprised when he stopped at the door; he turned and glanced at her, Molly nervously giggled,

"What's wrong Sherlock? You seem nervous?"

Sherlock stood with his hands clasped behind his back, seemingly lost in thought but that was impossible! He's Sherlock Holmes! It seemed like he was contemplating something about her,

"Sherlock?"

Sherlock blinked before turning to the door again,

"I want you to come to a family dinner, to meet my mother."

Then Sherlock walked out the door leaving a visibly shocked Molly sitting at her desk. The next thing she saw was a harried John walking past her office shouting for Sherlock then a "Hello Molly!" resounded up the corridor to her.

She smiled before remembering what Sherlock had asked (ordered nearly), her smile faltered slightly now how could their relationship change to almost being normal? It just wasn't them, it wasn't Sherlock. But isn't it always what she wanted? She wanted Sherlock since she first clapped eyes on him; she remembered the jolt of chemistry that had electrified her when she first met his eyes. Now they have been having fantastic sex for the last six months and now he wants her to meet his mother! Did this mean he wanted to carry on the experiment? Did this mean this relationship was the beginning of a new experiment?

Molly smiled brightly before picking up her pen to return the paperwork, whatever this experiment will entail it she face head on, she just hoped she didn't get burned…


	2. Chapter 2

_*Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, I am merely playing with them!*_

Sequel: Chapter 2

The dinner had been arranged for the Friday night following Sherlock taking Molly over her office desk, leaving Molly 3 days to get the perfect outfit for aristocracy or so she assumed with a son in the British Government and the other doing what he does.

She eventually went for a simple black pencil skirt with a white blouse with an embellished collar and black heels. Molly took the Friday off and spent the day in a beautician and hairdresser chair making sure her make-up and hair was in perfect condition for the 7pm family dinner. Sherlock scoffed at her when she told him she was taking the day off, "It's just mummy, you don't need to take the day off!"

He was pleasantly surprised and very appreciative of her polished look or so she guessed by the way he kissed her and maneuvered her against the wall. She gave Sherlock a once over and decided that she liked his purple shirt, black jacket and black trouser so she gave him a quick run over of her hands and fondled him through his trousers, hearing a hitch in his breathing, Molly put to a stop to it though with a hand to his lips, "You can mess me up later, we need to go to the dinner first."

They arrived at a large country house on the outskirts of London, Molly grabbed Sherlock's arm to steady herself across the gravel, prompting Sherlock to comment on how he didn't understand why women wore heels, Molly just giggled at him. Molly saw that this was a very wealthy family house judging by the fact that a butler had opened the door to them, 'Oh god please let me leave me here unscathed!'

The room they entered was a large, tastefully decorated room with marble flooring and two sofas in the middle of the room with a large glass table situated between them. Upon one of the sofas sat Sherlock's mother.

Sherlock's mother, Violet Holmes was a tall willowy woman in her early 60s; Sherlock got his piercing grey eyes whilst Mycroft got his brown hair from her. Molly sensed she had deduced everything about her and her life when she entered the room, 'I know where they get it from now'. When Molly spotted a family photo she saw that Mycroft was the spitting image of his father but Sherlock looked more like his mother.

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs Holmes" Violet smiled and held out her hand to shake,

"The pleasure is all mine, you know you're the first person Sherlock's ever brought home to introduce?" Molly glanced at Sherlock with raised eyebrows but he was too busy kissing his mother on the cheek and before she could comment Mycroft Holmes entered the room, crossing the room to where his mother sat on the sofa, he made his greetings,

"Hello Sherlock, hello Dr Hooper" Stooping to kiss his mother's cheek, "Hello mummy"

Molly had to choke back nervous giggles at the fact that these grown men still called her 'Mummy'. Violet asked Molly to sit but would "Sherlock be a dear and get us drinks?"

Molly asked for white wine as did Violet whilst Mycroft asked for whisky on the rocks, Sherlock huffed but went to the drinks cabinet all the same. Mycroft asked Molly how she was and asked after John. Molly replied that everything was ok; she nearly told him that the last time she had seen John he had walked into the lounge to see Sherlock pulling Molly's bra off her body with force and that he had walked to his room in embarrassment but she checked herself in time and choked out that he was fine. A look at Sherlock's face showed his smirk as he remembered too.

He brought back drinks and asked Mycroft if he had started any wars recently, molly was sure this was to bring focus onto himself. Sherlock took the seat next to Molly on the opposite sofa; Molly gave him an appreciative glance. Violet took the opportunity to ask Molly some questions about herself which she replied to eagerly. For some strange reason she felt like she wanted the Holmes matriarch to like her, 'maybe it's because Sherlock took a while to warm to me'. But she found her nerves float away the more she talked about herself especially when Sherlock started tracing his fingers over her knuckles of her right hand, hidden by the edge of the clutch bag placed on the sofa inbetween them and as Violet was intrigued with her job and asked many questions .

Dinner was called and Sherlock helped Molly up and offered his arm to her. When they sat down to eat, Violet quizzed Sherlock on his life. Molly was still unsure why she had been invited to this family meal, 'did this mean Sherlock was interested in pursuing a relationship with me? Was this an experiment? To see how his family would react to me?' She frowned slightly at the thought that Sherlock had brought her, a "commoner", as a joke to his family's dinner. A touch on her thigh made her jump, she glanced to her left and saw Sherlock looking at her with 'Is that concern?' She smiled reassuringly at him, 'No I believe he wouldn't!' The rest of the evening passed pleasantly and soon it was time to head home.

When they were in the cab heading back to London, Sherlock announced to her that she will be spending the night at 221B to which Molly felt pleased as she hadn't 'ravaged' Sherlock in the last 2 days.

When they stepped through the door of the flat, Sherlock immediately pressed Molly against the wall at the bottom of the stairs and thoroughly kissed her. He started unbuttoning her shirt as he nipped her neck, Molly whimpered before remembering where they were,

"Sherlock…what about Mrs Hudson and John?" Sherlock lifted her arms up to pull off her shirt and broke away from her neck, "Mrs Hudson is at her friend's in Liverpool and John is out on a date."

He then reattached himself to her neck and fondled her breasts making Molly squirm, Molly leant her head back against the cool wall to enjoy the sensations being inflicted upon her before moving one of her hands down Sherlock's shirt resuming what she had done back at her flat before they left for dinner. Sherlock groaned as he hardened through his trousers,

"Molly I can't wait, I must have you now!"

The pace changed then, they stripped each other quickly and were joined together in frenzy, they crashed into all four walls of the hallway outside Mrs Hudson's door. Molly decided that she enjoyed this frenzied fucking more than love making and that it really was a good thing that the other two occupants of the building were out as the combined noise of thumping, groaning and whimpering was getting louder. That was until her climax crept upon her, "Sherlock I'm coming! Oh god I'm coming!" Her vision turned white as pleasure spread through her and she vaguely heard Sherlock moan as he came inside her. They stayed joined for a few minutes while they caught their breath, Molly lowered her legs to the floor or at least tried too but Sherlock shook his head, "No stay there a minute!"

Eventually he let her legs drop and he pulled out, making them both groan. They gathered their strewn clothing and walked (Molly quite gingerly) up the stairs. Sherlock pulled Molly into his bedroom and shut the door, "I like your skirt, makes you look secretarial almost." Molly grinned as she climbed onto his bed, "Oh? The great Sherlock Holmes has fantasies of secretaries?" She felt a slap on her bottom, gasping she turned round to find Sherlock looming over her, already half hard, "We should break into Mycroft's office one day to have the full effect!" Molly laughed but realised that she really liked that idea.

_I hope this doesn't disappoint! The next chapter features their first argument! _

_Thank you to all my reviewers! Especially Murmeltierchen (I promise there's more coming up for Andrea/Mycroft soon!) Please leave a review! _


	3. Chapter 3

_*Disclaimer: I do not own these characters*_

Chapter 3 – Part 1

Molly Hooper's life had been going smoothly until the week following her dinner with the Holmes family, Sherlock had declared himself not her boyfriend but he seemed to have come close to the role. Not that he walked her home from work or went out to get groceries (the world would end if that happened) but she had met his mother and she practically lived at 221B Baker Street.

The week started going wrong when she received a wedding invitation from an old school friend, Eliza. She wondered if it was worth going after all, she hadn't spoken to anyone from school since the last disastrous school reunion when they decided to berate her on her life choices,

'Just because they are all married and have kids…..' Molly had thought of adoption but she knew that her job was not suited for mothers, even though she could afford to go part-time. She had given up that line of thought and adopted Toby instead 'Definitely more rewarding!' Now the real dilemma was whether Sherlock would go? She decided she would ask him that evening when she went round after work.

When evening came round and she was knocking on 221B's door, she mentally reminded herself to ask him. Mrs Hudson answered the door,

"Hello dear, go straight through. I think he's been waiting for you." Smiling Molly climbed the stairs to find the flat door open and no-one in sight. She heard clinking in the kitchen so she turned the corner to find John filling the kettle with two mugs on the side. Leaning against the wall she decided to make her presence known,

"Hello John, how are you?"

John turned round, "Ah hello Molly, tea?"

"Is Sherlock here?"

John grinned "He's in his room…sulking!"

"Sulking?" John handed her a mug of tea before pulling another from the cupboard for himself,

"Yes Mrs Hudson threw out the jar of toes he was keeping in the fridge,"

Molly smiled into her mug of tea, "Is that one for Sherlock? I'll take it" She took the mug from John and walked round the corner to the passageway to Sherlock's room. She knocked on the door and pushed it open when no answer came, poking her head round the door

"I come bearing a gift of tea!"

She found Sherlock sat at his desk, stirring a viscous liquid in a beaker whilst looking at something under the microscope. She walked up behind him and set the tea next to his hand in the beaker.

Sherlock turned in his chair and gazed sharply at her; he stood up without a word and gently took the mug from Molly's hand before placing it next to his own. Wordlessly he kissed her and pulled her close to him, she gripped his shirt in her hands.

Molly knew what she wanted to do, she broke off the kiss and lowered herself to her knees, undoing his trousers and dropping them to his ankles along with his boxers, breathlessly she whispered to him,

"Sit on the chair Sherlock,"

He of course obeyed, watching her with those sharp eyes. She kept eye contact until she had devoured his half-hard cock in her mouth, sucking on it hard. She then closed her eyes to concentrate on the texture of him inside her mouth and the taste of his salty precum. Sherlock meanwhile was burying his hand in her hair and determining the rhythm. After a short time Sherlock pulled Molly up,

"I want to be inside you Molly"

He kicked off his trousers, leaving him naked below the waist part from his socks. He dragged Molly to the bed and lay upon it, indicating Molly was to be on top. Molly didn't mind though as she enjoyed this position. She was wet just from sucking his cock and the sound of his deep voice, so she stripped herself of her trousers and knickers before hovering over him. She slid a few times over his length, making Sherlock hiss and fumble for her cloth-covered breasts. They both groaned in unison when she sank onto him, setting a hard fast pace that suited them both. She was pleasantly surprised when he started to thrust into her and the fire that burned low in her stomach raged suddenly through her body, making her gasp and shudder.

Sherlock let her rest a second before moving so that he was on top and set off again, thrusting into her so hard that the headboard bounced off the wall. Molly felt herself beginning to climax again; she muffled the sound of her moaning in his shoulder. Sherlock moved her legs from round his waist to his shoulders and Molly could not help but wail loudly at the new sensations. Sherlock grunted his release and collapsed onto Molly, panting.

They stayed entwined for approximately 5 minutes before Sherlock rolled off her,

"Ah just the right stress reliever" He went back to the chair, putting his boxers back on and resumed looking at the microscope. Molly stayed in the same position before gathering the strength to move and collect her clothing, she realised it was now or never to ask Sherlock.

"Sherlock? I have a favour to ask, could you be my date to my school friend's wedding next month?" Sherlock turned in his chair, scoffing at her,

"A wedding? Perfectly boring! Why would you want to go? Oh was that what the blowjob was about? Did you think that if you got onto your knees that you could seduce me into going?" He rolled his eyes.

Molly could only stand there in shock, "what are you saying?"

Sherlock smirked not that Molly could see as he had turned back to the microscope,

"Only you were trying to do what women have done since the beginning of society and make me agree to do something I have no intention of doing!"

Molly quietly climbed back into her trousers; shakily she asked

"Are you saying I'm a harlot? That I use my 'sexual wiles'…." At this an audible laugh sounded from Sherlock, "to try and seduce you into coming to the wedding with me?"

She glanced up to see Sherlock smirking at her, she felt tears gather at the corners of her eyes,

"You know you could have just said no, instead of accusing me of being a tramp!" Ending the sentence with a sob, she grabbed her coat with her flat keys in and practically ran of the room, leaving a bewildered Sherlock behind.

She ran past a concerned John and hailed a cab round the corner from Baker Street to her flat. It wasn't until she got home that she realised that she had left her phone in her flat all this time and when she heard her text notification sound go off she decided to see what Sherlock had to say.

Wiping her tears from her cheeks, she walked to her lounge and picked up the phone. She had 10 missed calls from her sister and 3 from her brother! She decided to ignore the text for now and phone her sister, it must be urgent.

The moment she heard her sister answer the phone in tears, she knew it was bad news about her mum,

"She's dead Molly! Dead!"

Molly sunk onto the sofa, "oh god…" She made arrangements to immediately travel to her sister's house in Dorset, she phoned her brother and phoned St Bart's and talked to her supervisor, she made it understood that she did not want anyone to know what had happened or where she had gone just that she had been 'called away'.

She was on the train to Poole as soon as she had packed and left Toby with her next door neighbour. On the train she realised she still hadn't read the text from Sherlock, pulling out her phone she read the text,

_I did not mean you were a tramp just pointing out that women have used this tactic for thousands of years._

_SH_

She realised she had received another from him,

_Also you have plenty of sexual wiles_

_SH_

Although it was a nice text, nothing could break through her grief and the fact that she was still upset about what happened prompted her to put her phone back in her bag.

_Well that was their first argument, what do you think? I am not sure about it but it will have to do! Lol! Part 2 coming up! Thank you to my reviewers and I am now thinking of a plot involving Mycroft's office as everyone seemed to like that idea! _


	4. Chapter 4

_*I do not own these characters – only in my dreams*_

Chapter 3 Part 2

When Molly arrived at her sister's house there were friends, neighbours and other family members waiting to greet her. She had forgotten how popular her mum was, after avoiding many a phone-call and chances to visit as they were mainly concerned with why Molly hadn't settled down yet. The support offered to Molly, her sister Marilyn and brother Michael was overwhelming. Everyone was in shock that Mrs Hooper had gone.

After catching up with her family and eating some takeaway some kind person had the thought to buy, Molly went to try and sleep in her sister's spare room. She glanced at her phone again whilst unpacking her mini suitcase, 'Should I text him back?' She shook her head, 'No he can wait a while!' Molly still felt slightly angry with him but she realised that this was Sherlock and he had probably not meant it nastily but dammit it still hurt!

She received another text whilst she was asleep from Sherlock that she did not read until the next morning, it read:

_Why are you not answering your door? I've brought your favourite flowers_

_SH_

She smiled at the thought of Sherlock buying her favourite flowers before crinkling her brow and asking herself, 'does he even know what they are?'

Then the reason why she was in her sister's spare room hit her again and she set off crying for at least an half an hour before her sister heard her and joined her in the bed where they comforted each other before falling asleep together.

They were both awakened by her text message tone going off, Molly checked her phone she had two new texts, one from John and one from Sherlock. The text she received from John was sweet,

_Molly _

_I hope you are ok! I had a chat with him about what he said to you._

_Not that he'll admit it but he seems quite worried about you not opening your door, I believe he'll break in soon if you're not careful. Hope you two make up soon, if you need me let me know! _

_JW_

This made her sniffle and prompted her sister to ask who it was from; she replied that it was from one of her closest friends. Molly read the text from Sherlock next,

_Molly_

_Have I really offended you so much that you won't open the door? John's talked to me about how it upset you. I am sorry Molly_

_SH_

Molly blinked in surprise, 'Sherlock apologising? Well there's a first!' She knew she ought to text him back but deep down it made her feel good that he was worried about her and it kind of proved that even if he didn't love her, he at least cared! Then she felt bad for thinking like that.

She then told her inquisitive sister all about Sherlock, who told her that she was mad for loving a bloke like that and what would mum think? This set them off crying again for a little while, Molly calmed herself down enough to reply to both John's and Sherlock's messages. To John she replied:

_Thank you John you are such a good friend! I am currently at my sisters as my mum passed away a few days ago. I am sure we will make up soon! Thank you for your kind msg! Speak soon_

_Molly x_

To Sherlock she replied:

_You're forgiven. I am at my sister's mum passed away few days ago. I'll get in touch soon_

_Molly x_

She knew John will tell him what she texted him but she was surprised when she received an answer from John but not Sherlock. John's reply was:

_So sorry to hear that Molly! If there is anything I can do for you and your family please don't hesitate to ask ok? Take care and I'll see you soon_

_JW_

She led her sister downstairs where their brother greeted them with toast. They arranged to go the funeral parlour and their mum's solicitor later that day and arrange everything for the funeral. They sat together and cried before each disappearing to use the shower and get dressed.

When they returned from the funeral parlour and their mum's solicitor, a taxi was just pulling up outside their sister's house. Molly nearly fell out the door of her brother's car when Sherlock got out of the taxi; she walked towards him as he finished paying his fare.

"Sherlock? What are you doing here?"

"I've come to see you…..also I'm charged with a case of a missing girl. Whens your mother's funeral? Is that your family?" Sherlock walked towards her brother and sister obviously intent on introducing himself.

Molly realised that he was asking questions so she would not shout at him for coming up for a case; they both knew she would not make a show of herself in front of her family. Her sister was taken with his good looks and polite manners but her brother looked wary of Sherlock, Molly joined them and invited Sherlock into the house.

Sherlock sat by Molly and took possession of her hand when they sat on the sofa, much to her confusion until she realised he was trying to comfort her, 'either that or he's nervous of my family'.

She questioned him on the case and was told that the missing girl was the 3rd girl to go missing in the last month and there was hopes she was still alive, Sherlock leaned close and quietly spoke,

"Also it meant I could be here with you."

Molly knew better than to take it as romantic, Sherlock did not want to be her boyfriend and he does NOT do romantic. But underneath it all she was grateful and happy that he was here so she graced him with a small smile, Sherlock then asked when the funeral was and would it be alright if he attended? Marilyn went to put on the kettle; Molly went to help, leaving the two men alone in the room.

Marilyn asked if this was the same man who Molly had described and god wasn't he gorgeous with those cheekbones? This made Molly giggle before sobering them up with the comment, "Mum would have liked him…"

When they brought in the mugs of tea, there was tension in the room, not a lot mind you but enough to indicate her brother had done his usual 'hurt my sister I hurt your face speech'. She rolled her eyes and gave Sherlock his mug, "where are you staying?" Sherlock admitted that he was in a bed and breakfast round the corner. He watched with fascination as the siblings gave their opinions on the B+B and argued about suggestions on better ones. He quietened them with a comment on how it was the closest to them. Molly couldn't help the little jolt of her heart when he said this, she wouldn't comment on it now but when this had blown over she was going to have talk to him as this was certainly out of character.

As they drank their tea, he also glanced round the room to see family photos and children's paintwork. He was interrupted on his perusing of the room when Marilyn asked him if he can deduce anything about her, he glanced at Molly who shrugged, "try and be nice."

He told her that she was a primary school teacher but had no children of her own; she was involved with someone at her work, maybe another teacher or maybe the cleaner? He turned to her brother and told him that he was a single car mechanic that he loved his job but hated his boss.

Both siblings stared at him with astonishment; he turned back to Marilyn and admitted that he knew she was a teacher because of the artwork by the kids but all had different names on them so she must be a primary teacher but no kids of her own. He knew that she was involved with someone at her work because of the smell of pine cleaner and chalk marks on her coat where she had been pressed against the chalkboard and knocked over pine cleaner in their…passion.

Turning back to Michael, "I smell oil on you and you have a small patch on your jeans. I also know you hate your boss as you have often been clenching your hand with disregard to the equipment you have in your hand at the time, causing those marks on the inside of your fingers and the faint scratches on your knuckles indicate you have punched the wall on occasion."

The room was silent, fearing he had upset them therefore upset Molly and he glanced at her only to see her smirking,

"I told you he was brilliant."

He beamed at her, causing her to blush. He then drained the rest of his tea, "I must go, I have to go see the crime scene later and see what I can do tomorrow so I am free to attend the…funeral on Wednesday." Molly got up and said she would walk with him to the B+B as it wasn't far.

She thought she would perform a little experiment of her own and see if he would tolerate public affection as he normally would not allow such 'stupid, trivial actions' as handholding in the past but maybe now…? Yes it would seem he would!

They were comfortably silent on the walk to the B+B, until they were outside the door where Sherlock invited her in.

The room was quaint but had seen better days; Molly sat on the bed whilst Sherlock took off his coat. He watched her face as he did; opening his mouth he surprised her,

"I hope I have not offended you with my coming on a case here?" He crouched by her, "I realised and John confirmed it verbally that I must censor what I say to you if I want to continue seeing you which I do." He leant forward and kissed her on the lips, "I am sorry for the hurtful things I said to you Molly and I am sorry for your mum." Molly answered by initiating the next kiss and wrapping her arms round his neck. Sherlock accepted it for a second before pushing her back so she was laid out on the bed with her legs dangling over the edge of the bed. Then hovering over her, he kissed her again.

He kissed a path up and down her neck, making her shiver; he pulled up her top and bra to release her breasts from their confines. He then paid attention to them as Molly pulled her top over her head and arched into his mouth, just as he sucked a nipple into his mouth, in order to unclasp her bra.

He licked a path to the edge of her jeans and unbuttoned them silently demanding she lift up her hips so he could pull them off along with her knickers. He pulled off her socks and pumps before kissing a path up her legs and around her groin area before attacking her clit with teeth and tongue. Molly felt the build-up of pressure starting to grow, Sherlock entered her with his index finger, making her arch in pleasure and moan loudly.

For Molly the combined sensations of his tongue and the feeling of his finger stroking her inside was exquisite, the pleasure was growing but it wasn't enough! She guessed he was making love to her to make-up for what he had said to her but that's not what she wanted right now! She needed his cock now! His magnificent, bigger than average cock and if he didn't put in her right now she would…..she would…..rape him! Force herself on him! Sherlock's deep chuckles made her realise that yes she had just said that out loud!

Sherlock stood up to undress himself and unroll a condom as Molly moved herself so she was in the middle of the double bed with her head on the pillows. Sherlock positioned himself over her before pushing in muttering,

"So tight Molly, always so tight!"

Molly whimpered as he pushed in to the hilt, she moved her legs so they tucked over the crook of his elbows. He closed his eyes at the sensation of her clenching round him as she did so. He gave her a quick kiss then started moving.

The emotional last few days took their toll on Molly, after she had exploded into a million pieces and been sewn back together, she burst into tears. Sherlock lifted his head from her shoulder where he had melted; Molly turned her head to the side. Sherlock rolled them over so Molly could cry (literally) on his shoulder.

Later Molly awoke to find herself still on top of Sherlock and a clench of her pelvic muscles confirmed that yes he was still inside her. Now they had cooled down, Molly was shivering slightly so she sat up to move off him. Molly went to the ensuite to use the toilet as Sherlock peeled off the used condom and threw it in the bin; pulling back the covers he got back into bed. Molly came out of the ensuite and sat on the edge of the bed in order to get dressed.

"You know you don't have to go?" Molly turned to see a still naked Sherlock pat the bed next to him, looking at his sincere expression, she thought 'fuck it!' so she climbed under the covers and curled up to his side, Sherlock wrapped his arm round her back. It was peaceful for a moment before Sherlock commented,

"You know that's the first time I've ever apologised to anyone, not even to my own family!"

Molly smiled before replying, "Did you know that was your first make-up sex?"

Sherlock chuckled at that, "Hmm yes it was, as much as I enjoyed it, I hope we don't need to do it again so soon!"

Molly giggled sleepily, "Is it ok for me to stay over tonight? I don't have the energy to walk home."

The next few days went speeding past much to Molly's relief as there were many emotions running at the same time. Mostly sadness but surprise and joy when John and Mrs Hudson came to the funeral to support her, she could not believe that she had such good friends such as them. Her biggest surprise was when her mum's best friend Lily Morstan's daughter Mary took a shine to John and he was clearly intrigued by her. She made a mental note to invite her to London as soon as possible. Sherlock much to John's disbelief was a stable pillar of support to Molly despite working on a case at the same time.

He caught the murderer and found the girl the day after the funeral and was happy to head home when Molly was ready.

Life returned almost to normal, Sherlock and Molly had copious amounts of sex all over the flat of 221B Baker Street and yes they did christen Mycroft's office one time, it happened when he had finished a case and they were left alone in the office for 10 minutes. Sherlock allowed small doses of public affection and Molly was happy to oblige.

Mary was dating John and they were very happy, so happy infact that after 6 months together John proposed to Mary and she said yes! Sherlock was best man and Molly was maid of honour, Molly wrote Sherlock's speech so he would offend anyone and to keep the day as perfect as possible.

Molly sighed with longing as she watched the couple have their traditional first dance. Sherlock watched her with a quizzical brow; he questioned Mary on it as they had their obligatory dance. Mary used to Sherlock's strange questions by now wasn't fazed by it, just replying,

"Every girl dreams of having their own wedding day Sherlock."

3 Months Later….

Molly knew something was up with Sherlock as he could not keep still and it was distracting her from her favourite book as they sat in the flat of 221B. She watched him as he paced up and down in front of the fireplace, he seemed almost nervous…?

"Sherlock what's wrong? You've been pacing for the last hour!" Sherlock sat abruptly on his chair before throwing up his hands in despair then stood in front of Molly to gaze down on her.

She looked up to watch him as he slowly plucked the book from her grasp and knelt on his knees before her, licking his lips he started speaking,

"Molly I can't explain it! Everytime I look at you, strange chemical reactions take place within me. I get hot…" Upon seeing Molly's amused expression he became quiet and only carried on speaking when Molly prompted him to carry on.

"I want you to live here with me Molly. You practically do anyway and with John and Mary finding their house because she's pregnant," Hearing Molly's gasp startled him, "Don't tell me you didn't guess it? Well act surprised when they do get around to telling us, alright? That's not what I want to tell you anyway." He got onto one knee and produced a small black box; looking into her eyes he asked the immortal question," Will you be my wife?"

Molly was so shocked that for approximately 30 seconds she could not say a word but sit in shock before screaming yes and hugging Sherlock tightly. Sherlock unravelled her arms from round his neck to place the gorgeous diamond ring on her finger; he rolled his eyes when Molly burst into tears as he did so.

John and Mary entered the room just as Molly and Sherlock were making out quite passionately, John snorted, "Please don't christen the sofa! We've got to sit on that!" Molly turned to him beaming and holding out her hand.

"We're engaged!" Congratulations went to both parties as Mary revealed she was pregnant. As the ladies went to tell Mrs Hudson both their good news, John chuckled as they heard a small scream of delight from downstairs.

"Shall I crack open that bottle of bubbly your brother sent me for my wedding and never got to open? By the way what about your other wife?"

Sherlock looked at him strangely," I don't have any other wife, I've asked Molly to be my wife."

John laughed loudly, "I meant your work, didn't you once say you considered yourself married to your work?"

Sherlock smiled and accepted the glass of champagne, "Not anymore but I'll still take on cases. Will you…still be my assistant?"

John grinned, "Of course but not the life threatening ones as I have my family to consider now." John sat on the sofa and awaited for the ladies to reappear from downstairs, Sherlock smirked as he did so.

"By the way John that sofa has been christened many times….."

**The End**

_Phew that's the longest chapter I've written so far! If anyone wants to see the ring I imagined Sherlock giving to Molly please see my profile for the link! _

_Lol I hope you've all enjoyed this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it! I tried to keep Sherlock as original as possible but at the same time I wanted to have changed him slightly aswell because of his feelings for Molly, I just hope I've conveyed that! Thank you to all my reviewers but a big thank you to the regulars: Murmeltierchen, eccentricpetal and Hellscrimsonangel! For those who haven't reviewed but added to favourite story and so forth, thank you for reading! (Reviews are much appreciated though!) _

_Just a side note that I am currently writing a side story of the 'christening' of Mycroft's office so I will put it up as soon as it's finished! _


End file.
